


Ваш десерт, сэр

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Chocolate, Chocolate figure, Cooking, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020
Summary: По клику на изображение в отдельном окне откроется более крупная версия фотографии (не забудьте: правый клик - открыть в новом окне)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Ваш десерт, сэр

**Author's Note:**

> Кулинарный неформат  
> Материал: горький шоколад, белый шоколад.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e2/05/6Ww3es2e_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4b/fa/p3IuHhXQ_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/42/1f/GQlt1ioT_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/2a/c7/hLvyeShl_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/58/b8/55OZMbvE_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/0e/2a/T13WeMwc_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/48/c0/h0YW27vO_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/bf/5a/CbVB3lZT_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e2/5a/WiWRbC6E_o.jpg)


End file.
